versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ursula Callistis
Ursula Callistis (also known as Shiny Chariot or Chariot du Nord) is a major character in the Little Witch Academia series. Background Chariot du Nord grew up believing that she would use magic to make people happy. She, alongside Croix Meridies, had a friendly rivalry and helped each other in their goals. However, Croix would soon grow jealous of Chariot, as she was the one who was blessed with taking the Claimoh Solais. From there, Chariot became known as Shiny Chariot and performed shows for the general public to boost the public's interest in magic. However, Croix was helping her behind the scenes. To make the magic shows bigger and better, Croix made devices for her. These devices would syphon magic from the audience and bring them to her. When Chariot discovered this, she stuck with the show and got rid of the devices that helped her. However, her audience members were becoming less and less impressed by her magic without devices amplifying her. During one particularly bad show, to impress the audience, Chariot fired a Shiny Arc at the moon, creating a huge crater visible in it. From then on, the Claimoh Solais left Chariot to find a different host. Chariot changed her name to Ursula Callistis and laid low for years, becoming a professor at Luna Nova Academy, where she once was enrolled. There, she would find Akko, who was apparently worthy of the Claimoh Solais. Stats Attack Potency: Large Star Level (One of the strongest witches. Wielded the power of stars. Likely comparable to the Time Demon, which brightened stars during its time loop. The Time Demon ended its time loop upon defeat, creating a flash of light that enveloped even stars) Speed: Beyond Massively FTL (Obtained the Shiny Rod from the stars themselves and obtained the power of stars from the Fountain of Polaris. Summons her familiars from beyond the galaxy) Durability: Large Star Level (Comparable to those who can take hits from Akko and Akko herself) Hax: Flight, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Cloning, Transmutation, Telekinesis Intelligence: High (One of the greatest witches ever, has a great deal of knowledge on magic) Stamina: High (Can fight with many machines and run through several long hallways to rescue Akko) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight' *'Attack Reflection' *'Explosion Manipulation' *'Forcefield Creation' *'Cloning' *'Transmutation' *'Cloth Manipulation' *'Telekinesis': Levitated a massive stone pillar in her fight with Croix. Techniques *'Leg Strengthening Spell': Ursula powers up her leg with an incantation and can move faster as well as kick harder, allowing her to instantly kill a large robot. *'Counter Spell': Reflects an opponent's magic. *'Explosion Spell': Creates an explosion of magic. *'Emphatic Shield Spell': Creates a shield that protects the user from emphatic attacks that affect the emotions. *'Magical Barrier Spell': Creates a magical barrier to protect targets. *'Smoke Clone Spell': Creates a clone out of smoke. *'Magic Blade Spell': Turns the wand of a witch into a lightsaber-like weapon. *'Opening Spell': Allows the user to open almost any door. *'Object Repairing Spell': Repairs an object. *'Object Transformation Spell': Transforms a target object into something else. *'Clothes Transformation Spell': Allows the user to transform the clothes of a target. *'Spirit Calling Spell': Summons spirits to do a task. *'Shiny Arc': The Claimoh Solais turns into a bow and fires a powerful arrow. *'Shiny Ballista': The Claimoh Solais' Shiny Arc, but the bow functions as a catapult. *'Shiny Ax': The Rod turns into an axe and can unleash a powerful cleaving attack. *'Grappling Hook': The Shiny Rod transforms into a grappling hook capable of holding a lot of weight. *'Shiny Sprinkler': A transformation of the Rod that can mix and spread any ingredients. *'Shiny Balai': The Rod can transform into a broom of its own with incredible speed. Equipment *'Broom': The means through which all witches fly, if they know how to do so. Ursula lost this ability after saving Akko. *'Wand': The means through which most magic is casted. *'Claimoh Solais': A wand only Shiny Chariot possesses. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Obtained the power of the stars with the Claimoh Solais at the Fountain of Polaris *Created a massive scar on the moon *Should compare to those who defeated the Time Demon, who caused a time loop that brightened the stars in the sky, and also created a flash that at least extended to those stars *Should compare to her familiars who can create a large, visible flash from beyond the galaxy *Kicked one of Ursula's robots and broke it Speed/Reactions *Her Shiny Arc made it to the moon in seconds *Should be somewhat comparable to the Time Demon, who could create a flash that made it to stars in seconds *Obtained the power of stars from the Fountain of Polaris, which involves the power moving towards Chariot from distant stars to her in seconds *Should be comparable to those who can keep up with Shooting Star *Likely superior to Sucy, who could keep up with Luluco *Can set her broom on fire by going too fast Durability/Endurance *Can take hits from Croix's robots *Should compare to Akko, who can survive Vajoris the Mournful's sneeze **Akko could also survive Shooting Star taking her underwater and dragging her at several thousand times the speed of sound Skill/Intelligence *One of the most intelligent witches ever **Due to this, she should compare to Diana, who was seen as the future of Luna Nova **She should also compare to Sucy, who can invent her own spells *She was capable of inventing her own spells Weaknesses *Shiny Rod can leave its host *All witches are limited by how much magic they have, if they are not by a Sorcerer's Stone or source of magic *Her hair reverts back to red when she uses strong magic, and she wishes to keep her identity secret *She has lost the ability to fly with her broom Sources *Magic Spell on Little Witch Academia Wiki for all possible spells Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Little Witch Academia Category:Broom Users Category:Wand Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cloth Manipulators Category:Studio Trigger Category:Large Star Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Teachers Category:Heroes Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Telekinesis Users